


When Characters Meet

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Prelude Series: Part 8 -  Classic Literature: 18th - 20th Century [4]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Oliver Twist (1997), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: The day before the Artful Dodger meets Oliver Twist, Dodger heads inside a library. Not knowing what awaits him, the Dodger picks up the ‘Pride and Prejudice’ book, which transports him into a world like his own. The last person he expects to meet is Elizabeth Bennet, who proves to be a match for him and someone he could look up to. Can the Dodger keep his feelings to himself? And what of Elizabeth?Alternate Universe. Adult Dodger.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/The Artful Dodger
Series: Prelude Series: Part 8 -  Classic Literature: 18th - 20th Century [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897213
Kudos: 1





	When Characters Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part in my _Classic Literature Chronicles_ , part of my Prelude Series and my Long Series. :)
> 
> This part of the story focuses on 19th Century literature. Which means those characters from that century will get the chance to meet. It’s another crossover event, but it’s sure to be worth it.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Elizabeth Bennet was fond of dancing. Dancing was her pleasure. It was the one thing she truly cherished. Although, she was not as flirtatious as her sister Lydia, Elizabeth kept her feet firmly on the ground.

Elizabeth couldn’t wait to read the latest book. It was an adventure story about a pickpocket and his lady friend, of whom he adored. But they could never be together. Propriety and family always kept them at their wits end, enough so that it was fine tale to read.

And so, Elizabeth made her way outside the Longbourn House, where her family lived, reading this book to her delight. She smirked, pouring her heart and soul into reading the pages of this book. She would love to read more, had she not encountered her friend, Charlotte Lucas.

“Oh Lizzie,” Charlotte hugged Elizabeth, grateful to be with her. “You haven’t heard the news?”

“Heard? Heard what?” Elizabeth asked, quite confused.

“Well, and please do not be so frank or alarmed, rumor has it that a new library has opened up in London. It’s an antique shop, but one I think you will approve of,” Charlotte said, as if reading Elizabeth’s mind.

“Does anyone else know about this?” Elizabeth asked.

“No. I just heard the rumor a night ago,” Charlotte told her. “Now, if you want, we can stop by the bookseller’s shop and seek out new books for you. Although, I must be frank, if you’re traveling to the new library, Oakenshire, you may find what you need.”

“Oakenshire? That’s what it’s called?” Elizabeth asked.

“Why yes, yes I daresay it is,” Charlotte said, leading Elizabeth back to the house. “Now, you mustn’t waste time. The library’s opening in two hours. I will see you there.”

“Of course,” Elizabeth said, right as they neared the house. She looked at Charlotte, watching her leave, before tramping inside the Longbourn House.

.

Elizabeth stayed in the hallway, leaning against the wall with a sigh. She laughed, giggling at the thought of a new library opening up. Elizabeth wondered about the state of the library and how many times people would go inside, just to catch a glimpse of the next book they were going to borrow.

Oakenshire Library it was called. Elizabeth wasn’t surprised, but why did the library have to be called that name? London couldn’t be too far away.

Elizabeth waited until the door was opened, presenting her father, Mr. Bennet, and her mother, Mrs. Bennet, who were in a very heated discussion.

“Oh, Mr. Bennet, how dare you tease me so!” Mrs. Bennet complained, waving her fist in the air. “It’s very important that Mr. Bingley meet the girls, as soon as possible, if not at a moment’s notice. Oh, Mr. Bennet! I daresay it would do Mr. Bingley some good if he came to the house right now. What with his charm and all?”

“I daresay, Mrs. Bennet, the prospect of meeting the girls seems quite all right with me, as long as one keeps satisfied, then there are no further complaints from me,” Mr. Bennet said, pleased.

Elizabeth looked at the situation, fervent on interrupting this troublesome affair. She snuck into the parlor with her mother, telling her and her father, “I’m heading to London. There’s a new library that’s opened up and I—!”

“Oh, what new library? The new library up over by the city hall?” Mrs. Bennet proposed.

“Why yes, I must say sending Lizzie out to the library sounds like an excellent idea,” Mr. Bennet said with a warm-hearted smile.

“Yes, I do believe you’ll find me traveling to the library no problem. It does give me some time to think things through,” Elizabeth said, pleased with herself.

Mrs. Bennet huffed, waving her hand in the air as if telling her to mind her own business. “Well, if this new library is like the last library, I see no point in sending you there. Take Kitty with you, and Mary, too! Those girls need a bit of fresh air.”

“I’m going to the ball with Lydia! I’m so happy!” Kitty said, rushing into the parlor.

“I would like to go,” Mary said, entering the parlor, too. “Kitty may not be so tolerable, but I do enjoy reading books. Of course, I’ll come.”

Elizabeth smiled, saying to her, “Thank you, Mary. Very much.” She gestured with a hand for Mary to follow her outside the house. Elizabeth smiled as they walked outside the house, heading straight for a carriage. She turned to Mary, telling her, “It was very kind of you to come. Mother couldn’t fuzz with the old library anyway.”

“She said it’s too dangerous. What’s so special about this new library?” Mary asked, concerned.

“Not much,” Elizabeth said, as they stepped inside the carriage. “I daresay, the last time we’ve been to a library was a long time ago. It’s nice to get some fresh air.” She looked at her hands, realizing she had left her book inside the house. She smirked, knowing with great joy and hope that this new library would do her some good.

How else was she able to do this without her sister, Mary, for company? In a way, it was meant to be. At least, that’s what Elizabeth hoped as they neared London.

.

The new library was everything Elizabeth hoped it’d be. A spanning two story building was centered right in the middle of town. Its towers and orange brick walls filled the scene. The whole of the library had a Victorian essence to it, giving off a sense that the library was worth spending time in.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Elizabeth and Mary stepped outside. The ribbon ceremony had just begun. Elizabeth couldn’t wait to see it. There were plenty of amiable men and soldiers, observing the library as well.

“We can’t be late,” Mary said.

Elizabeth smiled, loving this. “Come on. Let’s hurry.” She grabbed Mary’s hand, leading her towards the front. She stopped, the minute she saw a count wearing black and purple clothing. His hair was sleeked back, while his skin was as white as snow. She couldn’t imagine her life without him.

The count smiled, as he announced, “This library is special! A gateway between worlds. Anyone willing to take the risk and see what this library can do?” The count looked around, seeing no one volunteer. “Come now! If we must cut this beautiful red ribbon, then we must have a volunteer!” No one responded, at which the count cut the ribbon and opened the doors. An iridescent light surrounded the door to the library.

“Very well. I shall pick a volunteer.” The count said, gesturing towards Elizabeth. “My dear Elizabeth Bennet, will you join me, please?”

Elizabeth looked around in confusion. She smirked, making her way up the library steps. The count flung her into his arms, startling her. “Who are you?”

“Count Dracula. You may not know me,” Dracula said, smiling.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t. Let go,” Elizabeth said, fighting him.

Dracula sneered. “Why do you run? Don’t you want to look at me?” Elizabeth stopped, staring into his blue eyes. She sighed, falling into his embrace. Dracula smirked, moving her towards the doorway. “There we are. All you need to do is to step through. That’s right. Go on now!” He shoved her through the door, leaving Elizabeth to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
